


A Return To The Hive

by DoctorWhaffle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Sex, Consentacles, Egg Laying, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhaffle/pseuds/DoctorWhaffle
Summary: Morissa Jiraan sneaks deep into the hive, targeting the queen of the hive herself. But can Morissa truly get to the queen undetected? And what will the queen do to her if she is caught?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 214





	A Return To The Hive

_A hiver den? Undetected? Impossible, Morissa. Even for you._

Morissa Jiraan smirked as she remembered V’Ranni’s words.

She crawled silently along the ceiling of the hive’s tunnels, her enhanced body making the task as easy as could be. She navigated the dark passages purely from memory, without once needing think about her path.

She stopped to let a worker go past underneath, and then continued along her way. Her suit’s active camouflage hid from the hivers’ eyes, but that didn’t mean she could get careless. The camouflage only worked fully when she kept still, and the hivers could hear her besides.

And if the hivers heard her, they’d capture her and bring her before their queen, who would restrain her and fuck her and fill her full of eggs. V’Ranni had warned Morissa of exactly those things.

The queen was Morissa’s target, and to reach that target undetected was her goal. She’d told V’Ranni she could do it - and now, she would prove it.

Morissa continued to crawl, her thoughts wandering back to earlier times with the queen. She thought of tentacles growing out from the floor of queen’s chamber, and thought of those tentacles restraining her limbs. She thought of being fucked raw by the queen’s ovipositor, utterly helpless in the tentacles’ grip.

She thought of kneeling before the queen, her mind slow and heavy under the queen’s thrall. She thought of birthing yet another clutch of the hive’s eggs, of the sheer overwhelming pleasure those eggs had made her feel.

She closed her eyes, shook her head, and blinked the memories away.

She wasn’t just a passive breeder for the hivers now. She wasn’t just another receptacle for the queen’s eggs. She was Morissa Jiraan, the bounty hunter without peer.

And today, she was going to show the queen exactly that fact.

She rounded a corner, scuttling along the roof like a four-legged insect. She crawled faster, knowing her destination was close, knowing the end was in sight. Just a few more tunnels, and she’d be in the queen’s chamber. Just a few more tunnels, and victory would be hers.

That was when Morissa nearly faltered.

A solitary warrior stopped right below her, forcing Morissa to freeze in place. She’d been crawling too fast, she realised. She’d been moving too eagerly, too noisily - and now, this warrior surely knew that something was nearby.

Morissa’s heart began to thump lightly in her chest. Slowly yet steady, she twisted her head around, risking a look at the creature below.

The warrior’s chitinous body gleamed in the light of the florescent fungi coating the walls, granting the creature a peculiar beauty. Its head turned from side to side, its mandibles snapping at empty air. More than once, it started forwards on its six legs, only to immediately double back. Could it smell her, perhaps? If so, she had to get away from here, and fast.

Morissa held her breath, as memories of warriors like this one filled her mind. She thought of being slimed securely to a wall, of writhing and moaning in her restraints, of being fucked hard by a warrior’s ridged cock.

She shook her head slightly, willing the memory to clear. She was close now - so close. She just had to concentrate a little while more.

The warrior moved again, its six legs carrying it silently forwards. Morissa dropped down silently behind it and hurriedly sped away, not even daring to look back. She rounded a final pair of corners, her improved eyes letting her see easily in the faint light. She stopped and took a deep breath, knowing the queen would be just beyond.

She thought of being pleasured all over by the queen’s tentacles. She thought of the queen watching her struggle and squirm and moan, the ovipositor out and ready to fill her anew.

Morissa drew her energy pistol.

She entered the chamber slowly, the fleshy floor soft against her boots. She advanced in careful steady movements, her eyes scanning all around. But there was nothing waiting to pounce on her, and nothing immediately hidden from her sight. All she saw was more fungi, bathing the chamber in their gentle blue-green light - and at the centre of the large space, the queen of the hive herself.

The creature stood tall on her six legs, oblivious to Morissa's presence, her mandibles open lazily. Morissa couldn't help but admire how the light reflected off her armoured exterior, just as she’d admired the warrior before. She stood and stared for several seconds, gazing at the queen’s armoured carapace and gleaming compound eyes.

Morissa wondered to herself just how long she could do this before the queen noticed. And then she wondered how long she could do it without her suit’s camouflage to protect her. She deactivated her camouflage with that very thought in mind, and grinned when the queen again failed to respond. Obviously, the queen was observing the wider workings of her hive, too occupied to even vaguely notice her surroundings.

 _Typical,_ Morissa thought, as she aimed her pistol at the queen’s head. She lined up her target and fingered the trigger. She’d done it - she’d actually done it! She waited just a moment longer, and then pulled the trigger down.

Click.

The queen flinched and stiffened, aware of her surroundings at last.

Morisssa grinned, raising her suit’s visor with a mental command. ‘Bang,’ she said. ‘You’re dead.'

The pistol wasn’t charged. Its safety switch was still on, besides. Morissa calmly returned it to her holster. She took off her headgear and tossed it aside.

‘Told you I could do it,’ Morissa said.

V’Ranni, queen of the hive, trilled softly. <You did,> V’Ranni said. She hunkered herself low, and then crawled towards Morissa on her six thick legs. <And I told you I could catch you, did I not?>

Morissa looked back, just in time to watch as the chamber's exit sealed itself shut.

<And now you are caught. Just like I said.>

Morissa couldn’t not have heard the amusement in V’Ranni’s voice.

‘I guess I am,’ Morissa said, smiling all the while.

Morissa had experienced this so many times before, and she was ready now to experience it again. She had come to this hive on many occasions, been restrained and fucked by the queen and her hivers both - and always with Morissa’s total consent. She almost always visited the hive between missions, knowing she would always be welcome.

Usually, she simply announced her presence when she arrived. But just for once, Morissa had wanted to see if she could sneak in, to see if she could catch the hivers unaware. She’d told V’Ranni as such on her previous visit, and V’Ranni had told her exactly what would happen if she tried.

Morissa could hardly wait for it to start.

<Now, let me see you without your artificial skin,> V'Ranni said. <Show me your true self.>

Morissa complied without hesitation. She sent a mental command to her suit and then stepped out of it, the individual peaces falling down around her. She unzipped the tight undersuit she wore beneath, and then allowed that too to fall away. Morissa was naked now, save for the chitinous plates adorning her legs and arms - one of several enhancements to her body that V'Ranni had gifted her with. 

<You're as beautiful as always,> V’Ranni said.

Morissa swallowed, smiling as she took in the queen's form.

<So are you,> Morissa said.

She went to her knees and then laid herself back, her legs open and inviting, her mind completely at peace.

<I have eggs in me,> V'Ranni said. <Unfertilised. I must release them.>

All of which was music to Morissa's ears.

<Would you like them?> V’Ranni asked.

Morissa focussed her mind then, tapping into the abilities that all hivers possessed.

<You know I do,> Morissa said.

Tentacles began to form out from the fleshy floor.

Morissa looked around her, lazily watching the tentacles and keeping still as they approached. V’Ranni controlled them, Morissa knew. V’Ranni could control nearly the whole hive if she wished to - both the individual hivers within it, and far more besides.

Two of the tentacles wrapped around her arms, pulling them wide and holding them down. Two more tentacles began to snake up her legs, teasing them apart. Morissa made a show of fighting them, kicking and bucking and twisting as she was secured in place, knowing that her struggles would be futile.

She knew V’Ranni liked it when she struggled.

More and more tentacles formed, rising out from the floor and making right for Morissa’s bound form. A couple went for her breasts, brushing over then in lazy circles, while another went straight for her clit. She writhed as her clit was rubbed slowly and lovingly, in exactly the right way.

Morissa laid back, groaning quietly. This was what she’d been waiting for; this was why she was here. A tentacle flicked at the bud of her breast, making Morissa gasp and twist, as others began to tease the edges of her pussy’s folds.

And throughout all this, V’Ranni stood over her, watching her carefully and enjoying the show, her thick ovipositor slowly emerging from her armoured exterior.

Morissa’s eyes widened as they took in V’Ranni’s organ, her cunt twitching in anticipation. She was ready for this - no, more than ready.

‘Fuck me!’ Morissa said then. ‘Fuck me and-mmmmm!’

Atentacle had thrust itself into her mouth and moulded itself around it, sealing it shut and holding down her tongue. Morissa moaned and kicked in her ever-increasing restraints, her strengthened body helpless against the tentacles’ hold.

V’Ranni approached her then, coming to stand right over the top of Morissa’s bound form. The sight of that armoured body over her gave Morissa a peculiar thrill - a thrill which surged even higher when the ovipositor brushed against her glistening pussy.

‘Mmmm!’ Morissa strained towards towards V’Ranni’s member, thrusting her cunt upwards as far as it would go. V’Ranni fluted in the response, withdrawing to match Morissa’s movements, teasing her sex and yet refusing to enter.

‘Mmmmmm!’

<Patience, little one,> V’Ranni said in a mocking way. <Are you truly so desperate to be filled?>

‘Mmmmmmmm!’ Morissa nodded her head frantically, getting wetter and wetter under V’Ranni’s efforts.

<It’s so cute, seeing you like this,> V’Ranni said.

And then, V’Ranni’s ovipositer found its way home.

Morissa groaned in a mixture of ecstasy and relief as V’Ranni entered her. She clamped down hard on V’Ranni’s member, moaning into her gag and meeting V’Ranni’s every thrust. Tentacles flicked at the buds on her breasts and lovingly rubbed her shoulders, even as Morissa continued to jerk in their grip. The thin tendril on her clit kept up its work, rubbing and rolling and teasing, like a careful lover’s tongue.

<Enjoying yourself?> V’Ranni asked sweetly.

‘Mmmmm!’

Morissa was more than just “enjoying herself”. Right then, Morissa was well and truly in paradise. Almost her whole body by now was being massaged and stroked, with V’Ranni pounding her all the while. Tentacles softly caressed her thighs and belly and arms, as others began to tenderly comb through her hair. 

Morissa closed her eyes, giving over herself fully to the pleasure assailing her bound form. Already, she could feel her orgasm building, getting her right up towards the edge. Any moment, her climax would reach her. Any moment, the dam would break. Any moment…any moment…

‘Mmmm?’

 _Why couldn’t she orgasm?_ She was hanging so close to the edge, but she just couldn’t seem to get there. It was like something was stopping her somehow, like something was forcing her body to stay right below the peak. It was like V’Ranni was…

‘Mmmmm!’

Morissa moaned hard as the realisation hit her. V’Ranni could control almost anything within the hive, Morissa knew - including Morissa herself. V’Ranni could hold back Morissa’s orgasm indefinitely if she wanted to, no matter how long they fucked, no matter how hard Morissa worked.

<So you finally realised,> V’Ranni said, amusement laced into her tone.

‘MMMMMM!’

Morissa fought the tentacles that held her, pulling with her arms and kicking with her legs, as though trying seriously to get away. She twisted hard from side to side, as if she actually wanted to throw off the tentacles that were lovingly stroking her breasts. She stared at V’Ranni’s armoured form with wide and imploring eyes, as V’Ranni continued to pound her raw.

<Beg for it,> V’Ranni said. <You must beg for it if you want to cum.>

Morissa let her body go still. She sagged in her restraints, allowing herself to rest, and shot V’Ranni a silent glare. <You’ll have to work for it if you want me to beg.>

V’Ranni didn’t react to that with words - but react, she certainly did. She began to thrust even faster with her ovipositor, at the same time as a slick tentacle found its way into Morissa’s ass.

Morissa closed her eyes and clamped down again on V’Ranni’s organ, determined to bring V’Ranni even a fraction of the pleasure that V’Ranni was bringing her. She began to meet V’Ranni’s thrusts once more, the walls of her pussy being touched and rubbed in all the right places and all the right ways. 

Tentacles flicked and stoked the buds of her breasts. Tentacles nuzzled at her cheeks. Tentacles teased the edges of her folds. Tentacles softly brushed at her clit.

Time seemed to stand still for Morissa. Her entire world consisted of nothing now but the pleasure that V’Ranni and the tentacles continued to bring. She fucked hard against V’Ranni’s ridged member, almost delirious with her need to orgasm, in heaven and in hell at the same time.

‘Mmmmmmm!’

She gripped the tentacles that held her arms and stared up at her lover’s powerful form. She widened her legs as much as the restraints allowed, inviting V’Ranni to go into her harder still. V’Ranni obliged, hissing in contentment. The tentacle in Morissa’s ass thickened, moving in and out rapidly, fucking her from behind with a perfect tempo.

That was how Morissa stayed for many torturous, wondrous minutes: bound and spread, pleasured all over, so close to orgasm and yet so utterly far away. She squeezed herself over and over against V’Ranni’s organ, willing her orgasm to come, knowing her orgasm would stay firmly denied.

<Beg for me,> ‘V’Ranni said.

Morissa could practically hear the hunger in V’Ranni’s voice. And right away, Morissa knew that the time was right.

<Please!> she sent out. <Please, I need to cum! Let me cum!>

<No, not like that,> V’Ranni said then. <Beg for me. Like a human. Truly beg.>

Morissa understood right away.

She screamed into her gag as hard as she could master, straining in her bonds, her eyes open and longing and desperate. She tried to tell V’Ranni through her expression alone just how much she needed this, just how much she needed V’Ranni to sent her all the way over the edge. She looked to V’Ranni like a pet to its owner, like V’Ranni was her entire universe.

<Yes. Just like that,> V’Ranni said.

The grip on Morissa's mind lifted - a grip Morissa hadn't even felt until it was gone.Her orgasm, with nothing to hold it back, finally crashed over her. She screamed in delight as it hit her, pleasure erupting from her crotch in wave after wave.

V’Ranni hissed and shuddered as her own orgasm struck. And right away, Morissa felt the first egg go in. Then she felt another, then another, then another. And with every egg that came, Morissa climaxed again, moaning into her gag and straining hard against her restraints.

Finally, V’Ranni’s thrusts began to slow. Soon afterwards, the flow of eggs ceased, andV’Ranni pulled out. Morissa sagged into her bonds, exhausted and satiated and pleasantly filled.

<Fuck,> Morissa said. <That was...fuck…>

V'Ranni trilled, and then carefully nuzzled Morissa's face.

<That was wonderful,> V’Ranni said. <You were wonderful. Just like always.>

That was when the tentacles holding Morissa began to move.

They moved her limbs carefully, crossing her arms over her chest and bringing her legs together, before merging and weaving into a secure cocoon. They wrapped her limbs firmly, slowly moving up towards her neck and head. Morissa kept still as she watched them work, not even pretending anymore to resist or to want to resist.

‘Mmmmm…’

She closed her eyes as the cocoon reached up to her head, sealing her in darkness. She breathed in easily, and then sighed in contentment.

<Look at you now,> V'Ranni said. <Trapped in my chamber, filled with my eggs. And now you'll sleep here, helpless and cocooned.> She lightly nuzzled Morissa’s covered face. <Did I not warn you that you would be caught? Did I not warn you what would happen if you tried to sneak in?>

Morissa yawned around her gag, her eyes suddenly heavy - V’Ranni’s influence, she was sure. She’d be going to sleep like this, she knew: restrained utterly and yet so very comfortable. And then, she’d wake up after a long and pleasant rest, still held securely in her bondage, still utterly under V’Ranni’s control.

Morissa already knew what would come then. The eggs inside of her were unfertilised, and so there would be nothing to stop her from laying them right away. She imagined kneeling before V’Ranni once again, imagined allowing herself to fall utterly under V’Ranni’s thrall. She imagined laying the eggs one-by-one, and imagined the shattering orgasm that would come with every egg she produced.

She closed her eyes, already excited for the day to come.


End file.
